Summer Confusion
by Smart Mark
Summary: Summer is finally here! Best Friends, Jon Moxley and Andre Diaz are ready to kick back, relax, and do what they always do at this time of year. Play video games and watch as much wrestling as they can, until they pass out! At least, that's the plan... R&R
1. Chapter 1

"Yo, we finally made it! Hell Yeah!"

It was the first day of Summer Vacation, and Andre Diaz was not about to waste any time. All year long he had been suffering behind the same old wooden desk, with the same boring ass teachers, in the same boring ass school. Thankfully, through hours of cramming and ruthless cheating, he had barely managed to pass all of his classes. He somehow made it through freshman year! Now, it was time to spend the next three months of his life having a great time.

"Fuck yeah!"

The next scream came from the mouth of his lifelong friend, Jon Moxley. Along with his best friend, Jon was ecstatic about the upcoming three months. If Andre hated school, the Jon absolutely **LOATHED** it. Jon was the resident class clown. He would literally do anything to get out of doing work. At least Dre tried. Jon would actually pay his classmates to do his work for him so he could go goof off and do whatever crazy thing that was on his mind. Once, in the middle of Biology, when the teacher left the room for few minutes to go talk to another teacher about something, Mox had the bright idea of pissing in the teachers coffee cup. That didn't turn out well at all. The teacher eventually find out what had happened and Jon was suspended for two weeks. When he served his suspension and came back, Biology class was the most awkward thing ever. Jon never said a word and whenever he raised his hand to answer a question or ask to go to the bathroom, the teacher would stare at him for like 30 seconds and then call on another student. Mox prayed to every single deity out there that he didn't have the same teacher in sophomore year.

He and Andre met when they were both about 7 years old. They were both new to the elementary school they were in so they decided to stick two kids shared mutual interest in various activities such as Basketball, Football, and most of all, Professional Wrestling. At first, they were all about WWE. They would spend hours at each other's houses talking about how scary The Undertaker was and how great John Cena was the best wrestler ever. They envisioned themselves as the greatest tag team ever. Jon even came up with a name for the team. You're gonna love this, too. The name Jon came up with, was JonDre. How great was that? Bad names aside, wrestling was a big part of their lives and still is to this day.

Along with his close relationship with Andre, he also had an almost unhealthy obsession with this chick in their homeroom named Becky Lynch. She was a foreign exchange student who came in the middle of the year from Ireland. From the moment she introduced herself, Mox was hooked. For a while, Becky was the only thing that Jon would ever talk about. Yet, when it came to actually interacting with the girl, the most he would do was wave or say hello to her. Other than that, Jon said jack shit! Dre wasn't really into all the mushy love stuff. He did date a girl called Alicia a while back, but that didn't last long. He found her making out with some random dude behind the school and broke it off right there on the spot. He decided to just stay completely focused on trying to pass his first year in high school and suffice to say, it paid off.

"Bro, what do you want to do?" Andre asked his best friend.

"I wanna beat the shit out of you in WWE 2K16." Jon replied with confidence.

"Ain't no way in hell you beatin' me again. I'm getting my revenge, dickface!'

"Well, what are we waiting for? My place or yours?" Jon asked.

"Let's go to your house. It's closer and I can't wait to kill you."

"Keep dreaming, stupid."

The two best friends were about to get on their bikes and head to Dre's house when they heard a female voice call out to them.

"Guys, wait up!"

They turned around saw one of their closest friends in the school, Sasha Banks.

"Yo, what's up Sasha?" Dre asked.

"I just needed to tell both of you something real quick."

"Well, what is it?" Jon asked impatiently.

"You know The Bellas?"

"Kind of, they're the principal's daughters in law, right?" Jon asked.

"Yeah, that's them. Well, they told me that they have huge crushes on you two and want to go out with you next weekend."

Jon laughed.

"Why did you bother to tell us that? You already know who I got my eye on, and Andre still hasn't shown interest in any girls since Alicia. What makes you think he's gonna date some chick he barely knows. Plus, you haven't even told us which twin likes who."

"Brie likes you, and Nikki likes Dre."

"Look, it doesn't matter. The point is, we're not interested."

"You may not be interested, but Dre hasn't even said a word on the subject. What about you, Andre?"

"Eh, why not?"

"Wait, what?" Jon asked perplexed.

"Why not? Jon, we can't just play video games and watch wrestling all summer. This could be fun. Also, it's not like you've made any headway with Becky. All you do is stare at her from afar, like a pedophile."

"That's not true. I wave at her sometimes."

"Alright, it's settled. Sasha, tell those two that we're on for next weekend."

"But I barely know this Brie chick. What if she turns out to be a prick?"

"And what if she turns out to be a sweetheart? Dude, we're going."

"But I don't want to, man."

"You know, on second thought, I couldn't be more excited! Sign me up, Banks!"


	2. Date Night, Yo!

**One Week Later...**

"You ready for this, bro?" Andre asked his friend.

"No."

"Oh, come on. Don't be like that. It's gonna be fun."

"You say that now. Watch, this going to be a huge fuckin' waste of time. You got me in this damn monkey suit, looking like some snobby asshole, for what? So I could sit in some stuffy restaurant with a bunch of stuck-up pricks bored out of my mind."

"Yo, Jon. Stop being a whiny little bitch. The least you can do is try to have a little fun. I'm paying for everyone out of my own pocket so you don't have to worry about money."

Jon folded his arms and turned his back to Andre.

"Look, if they turn out to be bitches, we'll leave 'em with the bill, okay Mox?

Jon turned back around and smirked.

"You promise?"

"You know it, amigo."

They fist bumped.

"That's why you're my brother for life. I got one question, though.

"What's up?"

"Since when do you know Spanish?"

"My last name is Diaz, remember? I'm fucking Mexican, idiot!"

"Oh, yeaaah. Whatever, let's do THIS!

Jon ran out the house while Dre just stood there with an amused grin on his face.

"That's my homie."

 **7:55 P.M.**

"Dude, we're here, wake up.

So, considering they were only 14, the only way to get to the restaurant was taking the bus. And the bus took so long to get there, that Andre had taken asleep halfway through the damn ride. On the other hand, Jon couldn't go to sleep even if he tried. Mox had gotten over the feelings anger and annoyance from being blackmailed to come with Dre on this double date. Now he had to deal with the absolute terror that was flowing through his body at the moment. Up to this point, Jon had never gone on a date before. He was a shy kid when it came to the other sex. Why do you think he never talked to Becky?

The two adolescents walked up to the front door of the establishment and were about to enter when Jon stopped them.

He grabbed his best friend by the shoulders and stared right into his eyes.

"Bro, I'm freaking the fuck out right now!", he exclaimed.

"What's wrong, man?"

"I don't know what I'm doing in this environment. I've never had a full conversation with a girl, let alone had a date with one!"

"Yo, calm your ass down! I got you. Just stay cool and don't do anything stupid. I'll do most of the talking. You don't gotta worry about nothin'."

Jon let go of Andre and took a few deep breaths.

"Okay, okay. I'm good... I'm good. I Am Not A Bitch! AAAAH!"

Jon was about to run into the restaraunt when Dre grabbed him by the collar at the last minute.

"Also, don't do that."

"Right."

They walked into the restaurant and met with the host.

"Hey man, we're here on a date with two girls. Did a pair of twins come in here, yet?" Dre asked the guy.

"Yes, I seated twins not even five minutes ago. Were they under the name, Bella?"

"Yup."

"Alright, then. I will escort you to your table gentlemen."

The guy lead Andre and Jon to the table where there dates were sitting. Once they were there, the two boys had to do a double take at what they saw.

"You two look fucking amazing!" Jon blurted out.

This earned Mox a smack in the back of the head.

"Sorry about that. Jon does stuff like that sometimes." Dre said nervously.

The Bellas chuckled.

"It's okay. Thank you for the compliment. Let us introduce ourselves, I'm Nikki."

Her sister on the left of her spoke up.

"And I'm Brie.'

Andre felt that they should introduce themselves as well to avoid seeming rude.

'I'm Andre Diaz and this is my best friend, Jon Moxley."

"Why doesn't Jon speak up?" Brie asked.

"He's really shy around females."

Jon elbowed him in the side.

"Why would you say that dude?" He asked embarrassed.

"What, it's true."

"There's no need to be embarrassed. To be honest, I think the fact that you're shy makes you even cuter." Brie remarked.

Jon blushed at the compliment.

"Um, are you guys planning sitting down anytime soon?" Nikki wondered.

Jon and Andre realized that they had been standing this entire time and sat down quickly.

"Guys, why do you seem so tense and anxious?" Brie inquired.

"We weren't expecting this. We barely spoke during the school year and all of a sudden, on the last day of school, Sasha tells us that you like us and want to date us. All we had planned for this summer was hanging out with each other, like we always do." Andre explained.

"Yeah, if you liked us so much, why didn't you guys talk to me and Dre more during the school year?"

"Well, to be perfectly honest, we didn't think you two would be into us. I saw that Andre and Alicia were going out and Brie saw that Jon was always staring at Becky all googly eyed."

"Ha! You owe me 5 bucks, Jon! I told you everyone could tell you had a huge crush on Becky. Oh, sorry, Brie."

Brie laughed.

"It's fine. Also, he's right Jon. You were way too obvious. I'm pretty sure the only one who couldn't see it was Becky herself."

"Fork over the cash, Moxley." Andre demanded.

"Frickin' jackass." Jon mumbled as he gave his friend the money.

"So, Andre. Tell me about yourself." Nikki insisted.

"Well, I was born in Mexico originally, but my parents moved to Miami when I was about 5, I'm into basketball, video games, music, and pro wrestling, and I at one point was known as a crazy retard for a bunch of stupid shit I did in my old school."

"What kind of stupid shit?"

"I used to run around the classroom yelling for no reason and one time, I got suspended for making racist jokes at this Asian kid. I thought he thought they were funny, but apparently not since he went and told his damn parents. We still ended up being good friends, though."

Nikki started cracking up.

"That's hilarious, Andre!"

"What about you, Jon?" Brie asked.

"Well, um. I was born in Ohio, but me and my mom moved when I was 3 because we had to get away from the violence in Cincinnati. Me and Dre met when we were in second grade. I'm into wrestling, video games, you know, typical boy stuff. Also, I play the drums."

"You play the drums? That's so cool!"

Jon smiled.

"Maybe one day I could see you play.'

"I'd be happy to play for you."

Their waiter came over and asked them what they wanted.

Over the next two hours, the four teenagers spent their time stuffing their faces, telling jokes, sharing stories, and just having an overall great time.

 **10:30 P.M.**

Both tandems of teenagers left the restaurant stuffed and tired.

The Bella Twins both thanked their respective love interests for a great night out. They gave their numbers to Jon and Dre.

"We hope to do this again sometime." Nikki said to the boys.

They turned around to leave, but decided against it at the last-minute.

"One more thing." Brie said.

Brie and Nikki walked up to Jon and Dre respectively and kissed them on the cheek.

"Bye." They both said and walked away.

"So, was the date a waste of time, Mox?"

Jon touched the cheek Brie kissed.

"Shut up, Andre."


	3. Chapter 3

"So, how did it go?"

It's been about a week and a half since the date and Andre was currently hanging out with Sasha alone at his hoJon h because Jon had some stuff to do somewhere else.

"It was actually really cool. Me and Jon exchanged phone numbers with them and even got a little peck on the cheek for our troubles. Yeah, I'd say last night went pretty well."

Sasha squealed with glee.

"Well, since I'm the one who set you guys up, I think you guys owe me."

"Well, it depends. What do you want?"

"I want 20 bucks from both of you."

"The hell do you need 40 bucks for?"

"None of your business. I just need money."

"Woman, you must fuckin' high if you think I'm gonna just give you money for nothing. I just spent over 100 dollars paying for the food at the date you set up. And that's not including the tip."

"Alright, I need money because I lost a bet."

Andre's face went from a scowl to a smirk.

"What did you bet on?"

"Um, I bet on a football game, yeah, football."

"The NFL season ended in February. Don't lie to me, Sasha. Now what did you bet on?"

Sasha sighed in defeat.

"I bet that you and Jon were going to hate the Bella Twins by the time that the date was over, okay?"

The smirk now went back to a scowl.

"So, you set us up for failure, then? You were expecting us to have a real shitty time. Hell, you wanted us to."

"No, that's not it. That's not true at all."

"Then why did you bet on us hating them?"

Sasha was about to say something but stopped herself and hung her head in shame.

"Yeah, that's what I fuckin' thought."

She was about to cry now.

"I'm sorry, Dre. I didn't know what I was thinking. I'm so sorry, man."

"Yeah, whatever. Who did you make the bet with?"

Sasha wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Becky."

"Seriously? A chick that me and Jon barely know had more faith in us than a person who we consider a close friend? That's fucked up, dude."

"I know."

At this time, Jon showed up and knocked on the door.

"Hey, it's Mox! Open up!" He said.

Dre walked over to the door and let his best friend.

"Oh, cool, Sasha's here. Wait, why are you crying? Did something happen?"

Andre spoke up.

"As a matter of fact something did happen. You wanna tell Jon what happened, Banks?"

"Come on, Dre."

"Nah, you tellin' him."

Jon was worried now.

"What happened Sasha? It's alright, you can tell me."

"Promise you won't get mad?"

"I promise."

"I only set you two up so I could win a stupid bet I made with Becky. I said that you guys would have a horrible time and Becky said the opposite. I bet that your date would suck because the twins have a reputation at school of being stuck up bitches. Especially, Nikki. I'm so sorry, Jon. Please don't hate me."

Jon responded by laughing his ass off while Sasha and Andre watched confused and a little scared.

"Really?! You thought that I would get angry at you for making some dumbass bet?! That's fucking hilarious!"

"So, you're not pissed at all?" Sasha asked cautiously.

"No, I'm not. I make stupid bets like that all the time."

Jon's response annoyed Andre.

"Seriously, Jon? Do you not understand that a person who we trust basically betrayed us for money?"

"Dude, calm down. She may have expected it to go bad, but she still successfully set us up with a pair of hot twins, manager! Come on, she's like, the ultimate wingman but she's a girl."

Andre shook his head in disgust.

"You're crazy."

"You're just noticing that? I fuckin' pissed in my teacher's drink once! The hell?"

"This ain't a joke, man."

"But your attitude is. Look, you're the one who said that we can't just hang out and watch wrestling all summer and Sasha made sure that didn't happen. What's the big deal? You are reading too much into this."

Andre took a deep breath.

"You know what? You're right. Sasha, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you. I was being a dick."

Dre went over to Sasha and gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm still not giving you 20 bucks, though."

That made Jon remember something.

"Oh yeah, can I borrow some money?"


	4. Stop Being Scared, Stupid!

Jon and Andre were walking around their neighborhood and talking about random things.

"Alright, would you rather not jack off for a year or never have kids." Jon asked his friend.

Andre thought about it before he came up with an answer.

"Never have kids."

"What?! Why?" Jon asked in surprise.

"Dude, it's like what Childish Gambino said in his comedy special. Their's not really a big difference between have AIDS or having a baby. You live with it for the rest of your life, you're constantly reminded of the mistakes you've made and once you have them, you pretty much can only date other people that have them. Seriously, what's the difference."

"Alright, first of all, who the hell is Childish Gambino, and second of all, that's stupid. I need more versions of me running around so the Moxley name can live on for centuries to come. How else are we going to take over the world?"

"Dude, I have my opinion, you have yours. Let's leave it at that."

"Got you. So where are we going again?" Jon asked.

"We're going to the park to meet the twins."

"Oh, cool. This gonna be- Shit! Hide me!"

Jon ran behind Andre and cowered in fear.

"What the hell?! What's wrong?!"

Jon pointed at the block ahead of them. "Look!"

It was Becky at an Ice Cream Truck.

"Really, Mox? You're hiding from Lynch? She's not a monster, you know. Plus, what about Brie?"

"Hey, dumbass! Just because I'm so-called dating a chick doesn't mean, I still don't find Becky hot as fuck!"

"So why are you hiding from her?"

"Because if she sees me she'll come up to us. You know how I get around her. She makes me feel things."

Andre sighed in annoyance.

"You know what, fuck this. HEY, BECKY! YO, OVER HERE!"

Jon was terrified.

"The fuck are you doing?!'

"You need to stop being a pussy! How are you going to date Brie if you can't function around women you have feelings for?"

"Easy! Stay the hell away from them! Plus, it's not any girl I have feelings for. Becky's different, man."

"Well, you better figure it out, cause she's coming toward us."

"Damn you, Dre."

Becky crossed the street.

Once again Jon said, "Damn you, Dre!"

"Hey, guys! Long time, no see!" Becky greeted excitedly.

Andre spoke first as usual.

"What's up, Lynch? How have you been?"

"Well, I've- Is Jon okay?"

Jon was staring at Becky with his mouth wide open. She was wearing short shorts and a white tank top and Jon was just taking in the view.

Dre was waving his hand in front of his best friend's face in an effort to snap him out of amazement-induced coma.

"Jon? Jon. JON!"

Andre elbowed him in the shoulder.

"Wha- what? What happened? Oh hey, Becky." Jon said embarrassed.

"Hey, Jon. So, Andre. I heard about what happened with the bet thing. I'm sorry, if I knew you would get angry, I wouldn't have done it. Sasha doesn't have to pay me."

"That's okay. I got over it, thanks to my best friend."

Andre wrapped his arm around Mox.

"Yeah. He was overreacting. I just had to make him see how retarded he was being."

Dre slapped Jon on the back of his head.

"Just 'cause you my best friend me don't me I won't beat the crap out of you."

Becky laughed.

"Hey, leave him alone. He's too cute to get beat up."

At that moment, Jon's mind exploded.

"Wait, you think I'm cute?"

"Of course. And apparently so does Brie Bella. Sasha told me she kissed you at the end of your date."

"Yeah, that happened. Um, can you excuse me for one second?"

Jon ran about 5 blocks away from where his friends were standing so he could start yelling in absolute joy.

"OH, FUCK YEAH, MOTHERFUCKER! SHE THINKS I'M CUTE! YES! YES! YES! FUUUUUUUUCK!"

Jon then ran back.

"Okay, I'm good. Now, where were we? "

Dre spoke.

"The end of the date where the twins kissed us?"

"Oh, right. That was actually the first time a girl's kissed me before. It was great."

Becky was surprised.

"Really? I assumed you would've had tons of girlfriends."

"Why?" Jon questioned.

"I heard girls almost everyday in school talking about how they thought you were hot."

"Really?! I mean, of course. I got that Moxley swag."

Andre facepalmed㈴8.

"Jon, shut the fuck up."

Becky laughed again.

"Alright, guys. I gotta go. Bye!"

Becky gave them both a hug at the same time and then left.

Jon turned to Andre.

"Dude, she thinks I'm cute. I can't believe it."

"Yeah, I know. I also know that if we don't start running right now, we're going to be fucking late for our date at the park!"

"Shit!" Jon yelled.

The two best friends turned on the jets and ran as fast as they possibly could.


	5. You Gotta Be Fuckin' Kidding Me

"Dude! Hurry up, we're 5 minutes late!" Jon yelled out to his friend behind him.

Andre felt like he was gonna die. He was panting and sweating like crazy.

"How far, is this fucking park?! Jesus Tap Dancing Christ!"

"It's around the corner. Come on!"

Jon and Andre slowed down as they got closer. They reached the entrance and saw the faces of The Bella Time. Suffice to say, they weren't too happy campers.

The two best friends were completely out of breath by the time they stood in front of their girlfriends.

Nikki spoke first.

"Where were you guys?" She asked irritated.

Unfortunately for Nikki, she didn't get an answer right away.

Andre attempted talk.

"We, we, oh shit! Give me a minute."

Dre started coughing and beating his chest, trying to regain his breath along with his composure.

"Alright, I'm good now."

"Well?" Nikki said impatiently.

"You know Becky Lynch?"

The twins nodded.

"We ran into her on the way here and talked to her a while. No problem. Nothing bad happened, we swear."

The Bella's however, were not satisfied with that answer.

Brie started talking now.

"Oh, so the reason you were late was because another girl? A girl that Jon, whether it was one-sided or not, had a romantic history with? Well that's great, just great.'

"Whoa! The hell is this coming from?" Dre said confused.

"We don't appreciate you guys hanging around other girls. Especially when we're supposed to meet up. It makes us feel like we're not important to you." Nikki explained.

Jon started talking.

"Alright, I admit it. We fucked up. We should've gotten here on time and we feel bad about it. However, you don't have the right to tell us who we can and can't hang with."

'Jon's right guys. I'll be damned, if I'm gonna let somebody tell me who I can be friends with. I have some news for you two. One of our best friends in the world, Sasha Banks, is a girl. Ain't no way in hell I'm gonna stop chillin' wit her just because you have a problem with it. I can tell you aren't bad people. Hell, you're wonderful Nikki, and I don't want to ruin what you and me have, but you can't be doin' shit like that. I'll do a lot of things for you, but one thing I won't do is change who I consider friends just because you don't like that person. That's some bullshit."

An awkward silence passed through for a few minutes until Nikki decided to speak.

"Well, then. I guess this isn't going to work out after all. And to think, you could've been with the two most popular girls in school. Oh well, your loss. All you had to do was listen to us. You should realize that we're never wrong."

Jon gave Andre a quick "I told you so" look before preparing to go to work on The Bellas.

"You two know you fucked up, right? Yo asses is about to get flamed!" Andre warned.

Jon started.

"The fuck we look like going out with two fake ass, stuckup, wannabe model bitches?! We thought you were cool, man! I guess anyone who gets fucking breast implants at 14 goddamn years old can't too cool as a person, can they Nikki?"

Nikki tried to defend herself.

"How could you know that I got implants?"

"Bitch! You are 14! No 14 year old has fucking double D's! Plus, your sister has A cups. Last time I checked, you two are identical! I may be stupid, but I'm not fucking retarded! Your titties are fake!"

It was Andre's turn now.

"Brie, I told Jon that you were going to be cool. After the date we thought you were cool. Jon said to me that he didn't regret going out with you and he liked you a lot. I feel bad for him that you and your sister turned out to be pricks! He really liked you, Brie. Never mind that sht then. You guys are assholes. Fuck you both, we out."

Jon and Andre turned around and left while the twins just stood there with their mouths open like they had just seen a ghost.

While they were walking home, Jon taunted Andre.

"It won't be that bad, Jon. Give them a chance, Jon. Don't be a fuckhead, Jon. Now what, bitch?!"

Andre was annoyed.

"Okay, dick. I got it. I was wrong, fuck off."

"Whatever, stupid. You're stupid. Can we just go find Sasha and yell at her?"

"No, Moxley. We can find Sasha and play video games, though."

" Fuck it. Let's go!"

The best friends then went to Sasha's house and tried to forget about what just happened.


	6. I'm Fuckin' Jon Moxley

"Oh no. What happened, boys?"

Jon and Andre came to Sasha's house and had just told her what happened between them and their now ex-girlfriends and she was surprised.

"They turned out to be fuckin' assholes, dude!" Andre yelled.

"Hey, I thought we weren't yelling at her." Jon reminded him.

"I'm not yelling at her, I'm yelling to her about shit."

"Look, never mind that, man. Don't waste your breath on those stuck up twin bitches. Just chill out. We got the greatest girl in the world with us right now. Fuck 'em."

Sasha blushed.

"Aw, thanks Mox. I'm flattered."

"No problem. It's the truth. You are the coolest chick we know. That ain't never gonna change. Right, Dre?"

"No doubt, Jon. Eres mi favorito, Sasha. We fucking love you. You hear me? Te amamos!"

"Thank you guys. I love you too."

Sasha lunged at them and gave them both a hug at the same time. In Jon's mind, this gave him a perfect opportunity to reach down and squeeze her ass.

Sasha jumped away in surprise.

"Mox!"

"What? I'm fucking Jon Moxley. I see an opening, I take it. Plus, we're friends. I'm allowed to do that."

Andre just facepalmed.

"You're the worst, man. Why did I choose you to be my best friend?" He complained playfully.

"Cause I'm the best, bitch!"

"Shut up. Look, this whole dating thing was a disaster but it doesn't matter anymore. Time to spend the rest of the summer doing what we were going to do in the first place."

"Goof off, play video games, watch wrestling, basketball and fuck with Sasha?!" Mox guessed excitedly.

"Es exactamente lo que retardan loco!"

"What?" Jon asked confused.

"I said "exactly you crazy retard!" Don't you pay attention in Spanish cla- you know what? Don't answer that, I already know the answer."

"Hey, I pay attention! Mainly because Ms. Gonzalez is fucking hot! Oh, what I would do to get a piece of that hot tamale!"

Andre looked down.

"Aaannnnd, he's hard."

'I'm going to go take care of this real quick."

Sasha piped up.

"Not in my bathroom, you're not!"

Jon ran to the bathroom and locked the door.

"Ha, too late! I'm not wiping the floor either!"

Andre and Sasha just looked at each other in disgust.

"Jon, please don't jack off in our friend's bathroom." Dre asked.

"I already started. Stop talking to me, it's distracting. I need to finish."

Sasha sighed in defeat.

"I guess I'll clean up later. Wow, Jon's a gross bastard."

"Hey, according to Becky, that gross bastard's a chick magnet, and he's completely oblivious to it." Dre pointed out.

"Jon's oblivious to a lot of things. Case and point, the whole Lynch thing. How in the blue hell did he think he no one knew he liked Becky? Everytime this dude sees her, he gets all flustered and shit." Sasha added.

Sasha and Dre stopped talking when they heard a loud scream come from the bathroom.

"You finished, didn't you?" Dre asked Jon with a disgusted look on his face.

"No, and I'm pissed off about it, but that's not why I screamed. Brie just texted me that she and her fake ass sister were sending a couple of big motherfuckers to beat the crap out of us, right now!"

"But she doesn't know we're at Sasha's house, though." Dre said.

"Yeah, she does."

"But how?" Sasha asked.

"I... may have possibly, told her where we were?" Jon confessed as he chuckled nervously.

"YOU WHAT?!" Andre yelled angrily.

"I also told her the address."

"WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU DO THAT SHIT?! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Dre screamed.

"I didn't want her to think that we were bitches." Jon explained.

"Who gives a crap what her and her retarded ass sister thinks?! You might have just gotten all of us in some deep shit, man!"

Just as Andre finished that sentence, the trio of teenagers heard a loud, violent knock on the door.

"We're dead, we're fuckin' dead, man!" Dre panicked.

They heard the now annoying voice of Brie Bella come from behind the door.

"We know you're in there! Open up! You're going to pay for what you did to me and my sister! No one crosses us and gets away with it!"

At that moment, Jon thought of an idea.

'I'm jumping out the damn window."

Sasha and Dre both looked at him like he was insane, which he probably was.

"Jon, I love you like a brother. We've been through so much together. You are truly my best friend in the whole world. But... YOU MAY BE THE STUPIDEST MOTHAFUCKA OF ALL TIME! There are so many reasons why you shouldn't do that and we don't have time for me to sit here and tell you every single one of them. We need to think of a plan to get us out of this mess alive." Dre bellowed.

"I got a plan, though." Jon said.

"What?" Sasha asked with a fear of what he was going to say.

Jon then walked up to the door, and unlocked it.

"This."

Moxley opened the door.

"Heh. Haha. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Dre laughed.

Outside was Brie Bella standing with well known jerkoffs, Wesley Blake and Buddy Murphy.

"Really?! The big scary guys that were gonna destroy us were fucking Blake and Murphy? What the hell?! Hahahaha!" Dre continued laughing.

Murphy started talking in a sorry ass attempt to intimidate Mox and Diaz.

"I don't know what's so funny. We're going to kick your asses!"

It was Jon's turn to laugh.

"Ha! He says they're gonna kick our asses. Alright, Crocodile Dundee! Hahahaha!"

Now it was Blake's turn.

"You really should be taking us seriously. You don't know what we're capable of."

"I know you're capable of sounding more retarded than Brie's sister! Ha!" Andre joked.

This got Brie furious.

"Shut up, low life! No one talks that way about the Bellas that wayl"

Brie reached and slapped Andre with the highest amount of force she could muster.

"There! That serves you right for messing with-"

She was interrupted when Sasha slapped her as hard as she possibly could.

"Don't you ever lay your hands on one of my boys again, fuckface! Get off my property before I I punch you!'"

Dre spoke up.

"Also, one more thing before you leave."

Jon and Andre straight up injured Blake and Murphy. They hit those two in the face so hard they fell backwards. "

Brie looked down in disgust at his failed experiment.

"Get up, guys! Fight them."

"Oh, hell no! We're already hurt! Fuck this, I'm going home." Blake said

"Me too." Murphy agreed.

As the two went away, just stood there beside herself.

""This isn't over, plebs! You don't mess with a Bella Twin!" Brie said as she stomped away.

"I'm still trying to figure out what you saw in her, dude." Dre pointed out to Jon.

"Eh, I'd still smash."

"Ew, Jon, gross!" Sasha said sickly.

"What, I would. I'm fucking Jon Moxley!"


	7. I'm Falling For This Chick

One Week Later...

It was 12:45 PM on a Wednesday. Andre was alone in his house just chilling, when his phone started ringing. The number wasn't saved so he just ignored and let it go to voicemail. Then the same number called him back 2 minutes later. This intrigued Andre.

"I wonder who that could be."

He picked up the phone and answered it.

"Yo, it's Andre. What up?"

He was pleasantly surprised to hear an Irish accent say hi back.

"Oh, hey Becky. How are you?"

"I'm feelin' alright. How about you?"

"I'm good. I'm just surprised you called me. How'd you get this number anyway?"

"I bumped into Sasha on the way to the store yesterday and she told me what happened with you, Jon, and The Bellas. I asked for both your phone numbers to check on you guys but she only gave me yours." She explained.

"Why?" Dre asked.

"She said something about Jon throwing his phone out a window or something."

Andre facepalmed in exasperation. "Yeah, that sounds like Jon alright."

"So, are you okay? Sasha said you really liked those girls." Becky asked concerned.

"Oh, definitely. We totally made the right choice by ending it. I'm not about to let anyone who's not my mom and dad, tell me who I can and can't hang out with. That's not happening, no way."

"Well, I'm glad you're not upset about it. You guys could do way better than those two anyway."

"Of course we can. We're studs, bro. Straight up Adonises!" Andre said with fake arrogance.

Becky laughed.

"You're so silly. Hey, you, me, Sasha, and Jon should hang out some time. I bet it would be loads of fun." She suggested hopefully.

"That would be friggin awesome! You should pull up to my house and then plan from there what we do."

"Pull up?"

"Yeah, pull up."

Becky was confused.

"You mean like, pull up my pants? What do you mean by "pull up"?

Dre realized that she didn't understand the saying and proceeded to laugh his ass off. Now Becky was even more confused than before.

"What's so funny?"

"Holy crap that's funny, hold on let me calm down real quick. Aw, man. Alright, look. Pull up, means coming or going somewhere. Its just slang talk. When I say, "Pull up to my house", I mean come to my house." He explained.

"Ooooooh", Becky said in realization," Now I get it. Thank you."

Now Andre felt kinda bad for laughing at her.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have laughed at you. I just forgot you're not familiar with a lot of terms in America. You just got here. My bad, Becky."

However, Becky wasn't offended in the slightest.

"Don't apologize. I probably would've laughed at you if you were in my position. Now that I know what you meant, I have to admit, my interpretation was pretty funny. Plus, I'm glad you corrected me and told me what the saying actually meant, now I have a new fun way to ask friends to hang out! It's a win-win situation. You got a good laugh, and I learned something new about American culture!"

"She's such a genuinely nice person. No wonder Jon likes her so much", Dre thought to himself.

"So, when should I, "pull up", to your house, Andre?"

Dre looked around his house. It was a complete mess. He's used to his mom cleaning it up, but her and his dad are both on vacation for the rest of the summer. He was all alone, and he had so far failed to keep the house clean.

"Uhh, I'll text you my address. Come in 2 hours."

"Alright, _cara_ _."_

Now Dre was confused.

"What did you call me?"

 _"_ _Cara,_ it means friend back in Ireland." She explained.

"Oh, okay. I was just a little weirded out by that."

"Why?"

"Well, because I also speak Spanish, and _Cara_ means face in Spanish. I thought you were calling me a face."

They both thought about it for a minute, and then started laughing uncontrollably.

"That's hilarious! You know what, I'm just gonna call you that from now on. You're new nickname is Face."

"I'm... I'm okay with that. It could be our little inside joke."

"Great! So, I'll see in a few hours, Face."

"See ya, Lynch."

Dre hung up the phone and then took another look around his extremely messy house.

"I got a lot of work to do."

* * *

 **Wednesday, 3:30 PM**

"Jesus Christ! I'm keeping my house clean from now on. I never wanna have to do that shit again! That was the worst!"

Andre had made sure the place was spotless. Best friend's crush or not, a girl was coming to his house. There was no way in hell he was going to let any female think he was a slob. He still had his pride after all.

"And now we wait." Dre said to himself.

He decided to kill time by playing some NBA 2K17.

"Yeah, what? Crossed yo ass! What?! How'd I miss that 3? I was wide fuckin' open!

Let's just say, Dre was passionate in everything he did. Even video games. He played for about 20 minutes until he heard his phone ring.

"Must be Becky. Hello?"

"Hey, Face. Um, I'm outside your apartment complex. Can you come and get me? I don't know which floor to go to."

"No problem. I'll be down in 5 minutes."

He threw on a plain white t shirt, grabbed his keys and walked down to get Becky. He decided to run down the stairs instead of taking the elevator. Nothing wrong with a little exercise. When he got down to the lobby, he saw Becky standing outside the building with a smile on her face.

Andre opened the front door and called her from where he was standing.

"Hey! What are you so happy about, kid?!"

Becky turned around scared. When she saw who was yelling, she put her hands on her hips and pouted playfully.

"Why would you scare me like that? You know I'm not used to these surroundings."

"Yeah, that's why I did it. Come on, let's go upstairs."

The two teenagers took the elevator up to the 8th floor and walked to his apartment.

"You see the number on the door?"

Becky nodded. "8D"

"Next time you come here, remember that, so you don't have to ask me to get you again, alright?"

"OK, I got it."

They then walked into the house.

"Welcome to Casa Del Diaz!" Andre said with pride.

"Wow! It's so clean!" She said amazed.

"Yeah, I tried. So, can I get you anything? Water, soda, a sandwich?"

"Um, water would be nice."

"On it, Becks. Go take a seat on the couch. I'll bring the water to you."

Dre went to the fridge, grabbed a water bottle for his guest, and walked back to couch.

"Here ya go, lass. So, what exactly did you have planned for the four of us?"

"Ooh, ya callin' me lass now? Anyway, I thought maybe we could all go out to the beach. You know, play a little volleyball, swim, just have a good time together."

"That's a great idea, Becks. What day do you think would be the best? I'm completely free, and I know Jon doesn't have anything planned. I'm not really sure about Sasha though."

"I talked about it with Sasha yesterday. She's on board. We agreed on next week, Friday. We should go early, so we have a place to sit our stuff down. You know how crowded beaches can get, especially in the Summer."

"Yeah, I know. That sounds cool. I'll tell Jon about it tomorrow." Dre agreed.

"Also, could you please make some food for us? Sasha told me you were really good at cooking and that the food at the beach was kinda overly expensive."

"Sure, why not? Tell you what, I'll grab Jon, you tell Sasha to come with you to my place, and you guys could spend the night the day before we go to the beach. It'll be like a sleepover."

"That sounds awesome! Um, so now that we got everything set up, now what? Should I go home now?"

"Do you want to?"

"Nah, not really. I kinda wanna hang with you, just the two of us. I don't really know you that well, so this could be like a bonding experience or something like that."

"That's alright with me. So you're staying the night?"

"Yup."

"OK. So what should we do first?" Dre asked.

"Well", Becky said while eyeing his PS4, "I see you have video games. Specifically 2K. I think I could be a pretty formidable opponent if I do say so myself."

"Is that a challenge?"

Becky looked him straight in the eye." You're damn right, Face."

"Oh, game on, Lass! Let's do this shit!"

So for the next 7 hours, Becky and Andre went to absolute war. There were insults, death threats, a large amount of curse words, and laughing involved in this. It wasn't even just over video games. They challenged each other to see who could do the most push ups, the most sit ups, and even had frickin' staring contests. Anything that they could think of to prove they were better than the other, they did. When the two teenagers were done, they were absolutely worn out.

 **Wednesday, 10:45 PM**

* * *

"You're a stubborn chick, ain't you?" Dre said exhaustedly.

"You know it, brother. I'm really tired, though." Becky responded.

"Same. I think it's time to call it a night, no?"

"Yeah, you're right."

Then Andre remembered that he didn't have a guest room or a blow up mattress and his parents gave him strict orders not to enter their room at all while they were gone.

"Um, Becks? Where you gonna sleep at?"

Becky thought about it for a moment. "I guess I'll just sleep on the couch."

Dre wasn't having that. "No, no way. You know what, I'll sleep on the couch. You go sleep in my bed."

Now Becky felt bad. "I can't make you do that. This is your house."

"You're not making me. I want you to be comfortable."

Then Becky got an idea.

"How about we both sleep in your bed?"

Andre's eyes widened in shock.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Becky."

"Oh, come on. It doesn't have to be weird. It's just two friends sleeping in the same bed!"

"I don't know."

"Come on, Face. Pleeeeease? I don't want you be uncomfortable in your own households." Becky begged.

Dre sighed in defeat.

"Fine, let's go."

"Yay!"

There was one more problem though.

"Becky, you don't have any sleepwear with you."

"Oh yeah. Do you have any pajamas I could borrow for tonight? Like some shorts and a tank top?"

"I'm bigger than you though. They won't fit."

"So? I'm not going outside with them on."

"Alright, I'll give you something to wear."

Now, the two teens took turns going to the bathroom to change into their pajamas. When they were done, they made their way to Andre's bedroom.

"Night, Face!"

"Goodnight, Lass."

Becky soon after fell asleep. Andre on the other hand, was still wide awake. He turned over to face Becky's sleeping form, and just stared.

"She's so peaceful when she sleeps. She's like an Irish angel. She's so beautiful." He thought to himself.

He continued to stars until he made the sudden realization...

"Oh my God", he thought, "I'm falling for this chick."


	8. The Gang's All Here

**The Next** **Thursday, 6:32 PM**...

Dre sighed and wiped the sweat from his face with his hand.

"I don't think I've ever cooked this much food at once before. They better eat, goddamnit."

Andre had spent the last 4 hours making food for his friends. He made Fried Chicken, Macaroni and Cheese, Empanadas, Lasagna, and Fried Fish. They were gonna have dinner, and whatever was left over, they'd take it with them to the beach the next day.

"I'm frickin exhausted. Where are those guys anyway? It's almost 7."

Just as he said that, he heard a knock on his door.

"Dre! I smelled the food as soon as we walked off the elevator! Open this damn door, before I bullrush the hell out of it!"

Andre sighed.

"Welp, there they are. At least, there's Jon anyway. Alright I'm coming over. And Jon, I swear to God, if you break down my door, I will punch you mercilessly."

He went over to the door and let them in. Jon didn't even say hi. He just ran straight for the kitchen.

"Wash your hands first, Moxley!" Dre yelled.

Then he turned his attention to his other two guests. He gave both Sasha and Becky hugs.

"Hey, Lass. Hey, Sasha."

Sasha was confused.

"Did you just call her lass?"

"Yeah, it's his nickname for me. Isn't that right, Face?"

Now Sasha was even more confused.

"And she calls you Face?"

"Yeah, it's a long story. Just know the nicknames are just an inside joke." Dre explained.

Jon was just coming from the bathroom.

"Who cares about inside jokes right now?! Food, Dre! FOOD!"

"Alright, calm down! All of you guys go put your bags in my room. Then we can eat, alright?"

The three teenagers placed their belongings in Andre's bedroom. Jon, once again running.

"Well, at least I know my hard work's not gonna go to waste." Dre thought to himself.

* * *

 **Thursday, 7:35 PM..**

"Ahhhh, my stomach feels like it's about to burst." Jon moaned in pained.

The four teenage kids were now all sitting on the couch, finished with their dinner, and now watching some random movie on the television.

"Well, that's what happens when you eat 7 full plates of food in under an hour, Jon." Sasha said with an amused look on her face.

"Shut up. Ahhhhh, it was so good though."

"Yeah, Jon's right, Face. Your cooking skills are out of this world!" Becky complemented.

"Why, thank you, Lass. I appreciate it." Dre responded.

Becky and Andre were sitting next to each other on the couch, so Dre, not realizing what he was doing, put his arm around her. She blushed a little, and moved closer to him. Sasha noticed this, and had a surprised, almost angry look on her face. Jon didn't notice because he was still in pain from the unholy amount of food he had consumed.

"Hey, Dre." Sasha said.

"Yeah?"

"Can I talk to you in private?"

"Um, sure. Excuse us for a minute guys. And Becky, make sure Jon doesn't puke on my couch."

Sasha and Andre went inside Andre's room.

"What did you need to talk to me about, Sasha?"

"The hell was that out there, man?"

Dre was confused.

"What was what?"

"Why did you put your arm around her, and why was she blushing? Are you guys a thing? I need answers!"

"It was on impulse. Anytime a girl's sitting close to me, put my arm around them. I do it to you all the time."

"Yeah, but this was different. I saw the look on your face, and I saw the look on her face. There's something more going on. I just know it."

Dre took a deep breath.

"Look, I'm gonna tell you, but you gotta promise to not to say anything to anyone. Not a single person, alright?"

Sasha nodded.

"I.. I have a crush on Becky now."

Nothing but silence filled the air for about 30 seconds after he said that. Sasha was now angry.

"What?! How?! You've only known the girl for a little while. How could you have developed feelings for her that quickly?"

Andre then went on to explain everything that happened between him and Becky. From the nicknames, to the night they spent together the week before. Sasha couldn't believe the sleeping together part.

"So you banged her?!" Sasha asked outraged.

"No! Nothing like that! We just slept in the same bed. Nothing sexual happened, I swear! But, that's when I realized I had feelings for her."

Sasha calmed down a little.

"You know- You know this isn't good right?"

"Yeah, no shit Sherlock. This is my best friend's crush. I feel like I'm betraying him every time I think about it."

"So what are you gonna do?"

Dre facepalmed.

"I'm just gonna keep my feelings inside and hope they fade away. There's no other way. I refuse to do my friend dirty like that. No way in hell I'm doing that."

"Alright, man. I just don't want to see the two of you guys get hurt or hurt each other. You're my boys for life."

"Thanks Sasha. _Te quiero, eres el mejor."_

 _"_ I love you too, Andre."

Sasha planted a kiss on her friend's cheek, and the two hugged.

"You know, if we were outside, we'd get mistaken as a couple. With you kissing me on the cheek all the time." Dre pointed out jokingly.

"That's why I don't do it in public, stupid. Now let's go back to our friends."

"Jon better not have thrown up on my damn couch."

When they got back to the living room, Jon and Becky were sound asleep.

"Aw, look at them. They're like little babies." Sasha gushed.

"Yeah, especially Jon. He's drooling."

"Oh. Should we wake them up?"

"Only cause they should change into their sleep clothes. Also, I'm gonna kill Jon if he gets saliva on my couch."

Sasha and Dre woke them up and said to change into their pajamas. The girls went into the bathroom to change first, and then when they were done, Dre went in after. The only one who didn't change was Jon.

"You're not gonna change into your sleeping clothes, Jon?" Sasha asked.

"I didn't bring any." Jon answered. Then he proceeded to strip down to his boxers in front of everyone.

The girls blushed and shielded their eyes, while Andre just looked at his friend absolutely shocked.

"Did you seriously just do that?" He asked.

"What? I sleep in my boxers."

"Just... Jon, go sleep on the couch. I'll sleep on the floor. Girls, go sleep in my bed. Goodnight.


	9. Face and Lass

_**The Next Day, 5:40 A.M...**_

It was a peaceful morning and everyone was sleeping soundly. The girls were nice and comfortable, and Andre managed to have a good night's sleep. Yup, everyone was just chilling... Well, everyone except Jon. He remembered Andre saying they had to leave early, so he decided to wake everyone up, the Moxley way. Jon rolled off the couch and tiptoed around Andre, who was lightly snoring. He quietly walked to the kitchen, opened up the bottom drawer, and pulled out two frying pans.

"This should go well."

Mox walked back over to Dre, and did his business.

"WAAAAKE UP! WE GOT A DAY OF FUN TO GET TO! WAKE THE HELL UP!", He yelled while smashing the pans together as hard as he possibly could.

Andre jumped up in complete self defense mode.

"¡¿Qué diablos?! RAYOS DE DIOS, ¡VAMOS AHORA! ¡TE VOY A MATAR, BASTARDO! CÓMO SE ATREVE USTED ROMPER EN MI CASA! PUTO, I'LL KILL YOU!"

Jon had to act quick before he actually killed him.

"Whoa, Dre! It's just me, Jon! I was just playin' around! Calm down!"

Right when Andre was about to strangle Jon, he realized it was just his shaggy haired, insane person of a best friend. This, however, made him even angrier.

"Jon, what the fuck?! Why would you do that crap?! People are trying to sleep in this motherfucker! Are you trying to wake up the whole goddamn building?! Jesus Christ!" Andre said outraged.

Jon just laughed in response to his friend's outburst.

"Eh, I don't really care. I had my fun, plus we gotta head out soon anyway. I'm gonna go wake up the girls."

"No need, we're already up."

Jon and Dre turned around in surprise to Becky and Sasha standing in the hallway with their hands on their hips and disapproving looks on their faces. Yeah, they weren't particularly in a good mood.

Sasha spoke first.

"So, you gonna explain to us why at 5 in the morning, you two decided to have your own personal metal concert out here, even though you know that we're only a few feet away and trying to sleep?"

Then Becky.

"You know this means war, right?"

Dre tried to save himself.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Let's not get ahead of ourselves, that was not my fault. That was Jon's dumbass. You know for a fact I wouldn't do some dumb shit like that. So if you're gonna get revenge on someone, do it to Jon."

Jon looked at his best friend annoyed.

"Gee thanks. I really appreciate your willingness to defend your best friend. You're the best, Dre. So loyal." He said sarcastically.

"No, I will not be guilt tripped! This is your damn fault!"

They started arguing until Sasha cut them off.

"Look, I don't care who did what. We gotta get ready to leave. Jon, get your ass in the shower. You smell like the inside of a garbage truck that hasn't been cleaned in two weeks. Me and Becky will take care of our stuff. Dre, pack up the food. We're gonna get ready and try to forget what just happened."

Then Becky developed a slightly disturbing smirk on her face.

"Yeah, we'll _try to forget._ "

And with that, the girls left the living room and the two boys just stood there with stunned expressions on their faces.

Jon turned to Andre and said, "Dre, if we die today, just know I've always loved you bro."

"I love you too, bro." Andre responded.

* * *

 _ **Same Day, 8:32 A.M..**_

The gang had to take a 2 hour bus ride to get to the beach. Jon was the most excited out of the four.

"Yeah! Last one to the water's a fucking asshole!"

Andre grabbed his best friend by the collar of his shirt to restrain him.

"We still gotta change into our swimsuits first, psycho." Sasha chimed in.

"Aw, man. You guys are no fun."

"Oh, stop complaining. We're gonna have fun soon." Dre told him.

"Man, you guys are so cautious. It sickens me sometimes. How do you live like that?"

Dre sighed in mild frustration.

"It's not that we're cautious, Mox. You just have a tendency to act like a fuckin psychopath. If we, more specifically, I don't stop you from being crazy, you might get hurt, or worse."

Jon stared at Dre for a few seconds.

"Whatever, you worry too much. Now come on, dudes! We got a lotta fun shit to do!"

Mox then ran to the changing rooms at the beach, while his three friends just stood there and gawked at him. After he was out of site, Becky spoke up.

"You guys wanna race?"

Sasha and Andre looked at each other and then back at Becky.

"Fuck it." They said in unison.

And just like that, they too were running at full speed toward the rooms like a trio of unhinged maniacs.

It took them all about 10 minutes to change into their swimsuits. The boys were the first out, and they waited for the girls to finish changing. Jon had on a plain white t shirt with a camouflage pair of swimming trunks, and Andre went bare chested with a pair of swimming trunks that had the Mexican flag as the design.

Jon saw his friend's outfit and laughed.

"What's so funny?" Dre asked perplexed.

"Alright, we get it. You're Mexican. Come on, man."

Andre however, had a comeback to Jon's silly jab.

He pointed to Jon's shirt and said, "Alright, we get it. You're white. You don't have to remind me."

Then they both started laughing like a couple of idiots.

"What are you guys laughing about?"

Dre started to explain.

"Nothing bad, Sasha. Me and Jon were just- Oh. My. God."

Andre froze and so did Jon, once they saw the girls in their outfits.

Becky was wearing an all orange bikini to match her fiery hair, and Sasha was wearing a bikini with purple on the top and yellow and on the bottom.

"Um, guys? Guys?" Becky said trying to get their attention.

They just kept staring blankly in amazement.

"HEY, GUYS!" Sasha yelled.

This snapped them out of it.

Dre started apologizing profusely.

"Yo, we're so fuckin sorry. I know it's rude to stare. I just...you guys...you look..."

"Andre, calm down! It's alright! You're guys, you're not gonna not stare at chicks sometimes."

"Yeah, don't worry about it guys. We know you wouldn't hurt us, so it's cool. Besides, we can't blame you. We look amazing!" Becky added jokingly.

"Yeah, I've known that for awhile." Jon mumbled under his breath.

"What?" Becky asked.

"Uhh, nothing! Let's go play volleyball or something! Yeah!"

* * *

 _ **A Few Hours Later**_

It was blazing out, and the four teens were all just chilling out in the sand, sitting on their respective towels, having random ass conversations with each other.

Sasha then realized something.

"Guys, we really should put some sunscreen on."

Jon piped up.

"We don't need no damn sunscreen. We live in Florida for God's sake. It's always hot as hell. We should be used to it by now.'

"But we should still put some on. UV rays are dangerous." She responded

"She's got a point, dude. I think I packed some in one of the bags. I'll go get it." Dre agreed.

He left and came back with a bottle of sunscreen.

"Hey, Face. Can you put some of it on my back?" Becky asked.

"Um, excuse me?"

"Can you put the sunscreen on my back?" She asked again.

"I don't think-"

Becky cut him off.

"Come on, we've been through this already. It doesn't have to be weird. It's just a friend doing another friend a favor. There's nothing wrong with that, is there?"

"No, I guess not. Alright, I'll do it."

Sasha asked Jon to do the same for her and he happily obliged.

"You guys gotta do the same for us, when we're done with you." Jon said.

"No problem." Becky agreed.

After a few minutes, they were all covered in sunscreen.

"Alright, you happy now, Sasha? We're not gonna die of skin cancer now." Jon said sarcastically.

"Yes, yes I am."

"In all seriousness, I appreciate your concern for us. It's stuff like this that reminds me why you're the friggin best."

"Same." Dre followed up.

"And you know what, you're in that category too, Becky. You're frickin awesome. I wish we would've started hanging out with you sooner!"

"Again, same."

Becky smiled.

"Aww, you guys are so sweet."

"I told you already, me and Jon are great!" Dre said jokingly.

"Oh, shut up, Face."

"No, you shut up, Lass."

"Make me... Face!"

Becky and Dre were all up in each others faces now.

"Damn, Lass. It sounds like you wanna challenge me again."

"Yeah, you heard correctly. But not now. I don't wanna embarrass you in front of our friends or anything."

"Oh, is that so? How about you stay with me overnight again and as soon as we wake up tomorrow, we'll see who's gonna embarrass who."

"Yeah, I guess we will."

"Alright, now that you two are done with... Whatever the hell that was, I wanna go back in the water." Sasha said kind of annoyed.

"Yeah, I'm with Sasha." Jon said.

* * *

 _ **6:12 P.M.**_

At this time, the gang decided it was time to pack it up, and head home. They all hopped on a bus, and went to their homes. Jon and Sasha lived closer to the beach, so Andre and Becky were left alone on the bus.

Becky yawned.

"You tired, Lass?"

"Yeah, Face. I had a lot of fun with you guys today."

"I'm glad you did. Today was awesome for me."

She laid her head on his shoulder.

"Do you mind if I sleep on you until we get home?"

"Nah, get some rest. I don't mind."

And within a few minutes, she was sound asleep. She stayed that way for the rest of the ride. Andre didn't wanna wake her up, so he picked her up bridal style, out of her seat.

He carried her into his apartment and into his bedroom. He thought about waking her up so she could change into her pajamas, but went against it. However, he did take off her shoes. There were still things he didn't condone, and shoes in his bed was one of them. He laid her down onto his bed and covered her in a blanket. Dre then changed into a t shirt and a pair of sweatpants.

Andre climbed into bed with his Irish friend. Right before he fell asleep he heard a tired voice call out to him.

"Face, why are you so far away? Come closer, please." Becky begged.

Normally, Dre would hesitate, but because he was so sleepy, he immediately gave into her request. Becky hugged him even closer to her, and laid her head on his chest.

"Goodnight, Face."

"Goodnight, Lass."


	10. Got Ya

_**The Next Morning, 7:49 A.M.**_

Andre's eyes flickered open. He was just waking up after everything that went down the day before.

"Damn, that was the best sleep I've had in weeks." He thought to himself.

The only weird thing for Dre, was the weight he felt on his chest. He looked down and it took every fiber of his being to not jump out the bed in surprise. He had forgotten that Becky was sleeping in his bed again and had gotten really close right before they had fallen asleep. He had also had to try really hard to keep his uh... little friend from waking up and making this even more awkward for him. The kid basically under her, so it was gonna be a challenge to get out of his bed without waking up his orange haired friend. He hadn't forgotten what happened the last time she was woken up prematurely. No part of him wanted a repeat of that fiasco.

"I could try and carefully move her arms and head off of me." Dre brainstormed.

Unfortunately for it, attempting to move her just caused her to grip him tighter in her slumber, thus making this endeavor even more difficult.

"Okay, so that didn't work at all. Maybe, if I picked her up and set her back down gently she won't wake up."

So, he tried it. This was a big mistake on his part because just as he wrapped his arms around her thighs and back, preparing to lift her, she was waking up.

"Face? Why are you touching me like that?" Becky asked with a shy smile.

Andre froze.

"Not that I'm complaining or anything." She added in good fun.

Dre didn't understand that, and quickly started apologizing, stuttering along the way.

"I'm sorry. No, no, no. It..It ain't like that. I..I was just trying to uh, uh get out the bed without waking you up. I swear I wasn't trying anything, I swear man. I'm not a perv or any-"

Becky cut him off while laughing.

"Face! Why do you always do this? I was just joking. I know you weren't trying anything. Like I said yesterday, I know you wouldn't ever do anything to hurt me. I trust you. If I didn't, do you think I'd willingly share a bed with ya?"

Andre shook his head no.

"Exactly, so stop being so awkward, okay?"

"I'll try." He agreed.

"Good.", She responded, and with that, she gave him a tight hug and the two friends embraced.

"Now, can you please go make us some breakfast? I'm starving."

Andre laughed.

"I'd love to, Lass. But there's one teeny tiny problem with that request."

"What's that?"

"I'm still under you, like I can't actually go to the kitchen because I can't move."

"Oh, yeah. Sorry, Face. You know you're lucky. If I wasn't hungry, I'd trap you in the bed way longer."

Andre shook his head and laughed.

"Shut up, dummy. Get off me."

"Sure, I gotta go change out of these clothes, so get out."

"Really? You're kicking me out of my own room?"

Becky smiled sweetly at him.

"Yup."

"Whatever, Lass."

With that little exchange, Dre made his way to his kitchen to prepare a meal for the both of them.

* * *

 _ **9:17 A.M...**_

Becky and Andre were sitting at the kitchen table finishing up their food.

"Those were the best pancakes I've ever had. Thank you for the great meal."

"You're very welcome, ma'am. I'm still confused with what you said, though. You ate baked beans and mushrooms for breakfast back in Ireland?"

"Yeah, man. It's way different there. The only things I was familiar with when it came to breakfast here was sausages, eggs, toast, and hash browns. I went to a diner for breakfast once, and I asked for black pudding. The waiter looked at me like I had three bleedin heads!"

"I would too. The hell is black pudding?!" Dre responded.

"It's basically blood sausage with oatmeal in it."

"Ugh, that sounds fuckin horrible. If I'm being culturally insensitive I'm sorry, but I would never eat that. Even if you paid me I wouldn't eat that shit. Oh God, why?!"

"Hey, don't knock it till you try it. You never know, you could end up loving it."

"Nah, I don't think so."

Becky rolled her eyes.

"Alright, whatever you say."

"Anyway, I believe we have unfinished business. If you remember, the main reason you're here is because you had the nerve to challenge me once again."

"Oh, I didn't forget at all. You're going down, Face."

In a repeat from the day before, the teens were in each others faces with determination in their eyes.

"We've been through this already. You are not beating me. The Luck of the Irish does not work for you against me." Dre said confidently.

"I don't need luck to destroy you." Becky responded.

They stared at each other for a few seconds before they turned their attention to the television. They both knew what they had to start to with.

Simultaneously they yelled, "2K!", and rushed over to Dre's PS4.

* * *

 _ **2:30 P.M...**_

So, just like the last time, they did it everything to prove who was better. Better at what, exactly? They didn't even know. All they knew was that whatever they did, they had to beat each other. It all ended with a game of one on one outside on an actual basketball court.

They were both exhausted, and Becky had possession of the ball and was just dribbling it in front of Andre.

"Next point wins, Face! There's no way you're coming out of this victorious." She taunted.

Dre didn't say anything to that. He just nodded and smirked at her.

Becky drove to the basket and was about to score, when seemingly out of nowhere, Dre blocked the shot. He recovered the ball, ran to the 3 point line, shot the ball, and just like that, the game was over.

"You were saying?" Andre gloated.

Becky was frustrated at first, but quickly got over it.

"You know this ain't over, right?"

"That's what I was hoping for. You better not give up."

"That's something I'll never do." Becky promised.

"Good, good." Dre said back.

"Alright, I gotta head home now, Face."

Andre was slightly disappointed.

"Aw, man."

"I'm sorry, but I gotta go."

Then Dre got an idea.

"Then let me at least take you home."

"I suppose you could."

"Nice, let's go."

Instead of taking the bus, they decided to walk. Once they got to Becky's house, Andre was about to leave, but Becky stopped him.

"Wait, Face."

"What's up?"

"I just wanted to say, this last week has been so fun thanks to you and the guys. But, I feel like I had the most fun when it was just us hanging out. I can't tell you enough how much I appreciate that."

"You're a sweet little Lass. Thanks, Becky. That really warms my heart."

Becky opened up her arms.

"Hug?"

Dre obliged, and the two teens embraced.

Unfortunately, they didn't realize that someone was watching them from afar. They took a photo of the Dre and Becky hugging.

"This is gonna make them understand, why you don't cross The Bellas."

Nikki and Brie laughed evilly and walked off.


	11. Consider The Seeds Planted

_**Saturday, July 1 7:12 A.M**_

Jon was sleeping on his living room floor when he was woken up by his phone ringing. He contemplated throwing this one out the window like the previous one, but Dre just bought it for him. Something told him his best friend wouldn't be too pleased, so he went against it. Since it was so early and he was tired, Jon didn't even bother to look at the caller I.D before he answered.

"Moxley residence, what the hell do you want?"

The voice on the other end caught him by surprise.

"Hi, Jon. Haven't heard from you in a while."

"Oh for the love of God, why? Out of all the people to wake me up in the morning, why this dumb broad?"

It was Jon's ex girlfriend, Brie Bella.

"Excuse me, who are you calling a dumb broad, lowlife?!"

"You, obviously. Wow, you're dumber than I thought."

"Shut up! You don't talk to me like tha-"

Jon cut her off.

"Look, in 10 seconds if you don't give me a reason to continue this conversation, I'm hanging up and going back to sleep. Now, what do you want?!"

Brie took a deep breath.

"My sister and I wanted to meet up with you later on today."

"And why would I agree to do that, exactly? In case you don't remember, I'm not a big fan of you and your fake ass sister."

"We don't like you either, but this is important. It's about Andre. He betrayed you."

Jon laughed coldly.

"Ha, that's a new one. And how has my best friend betrayed me, oh trustworthy Bella?" He asked with faux curiosity.

"You need to come to the park so we can show you. And for extra incentive, we'll give you 20 bucks, each."

"You know what, I got nothing planned today. I'm up for seeing your pathetic attempt at getting revenge on me and Dre. Plus, who am I to turn down 40 bucks. Alright, I'll show up. What time?"

"Be there by 2 o clock. I know how bad you are at following directions, delinquent, but you might wanna get here on time. Just saying."

"Whatever, I'm hanging up now."

Jon abruptly ended the conversation with his ex and went back to sleep. Well, he was until realized something.

"I have a damn bed! Why am I sleeping on the floor?! Wow, maybe stuff like this is why people call me unstable."

He thought about it for a moment.

"Nah, they're just stupid."

He then went to his room to continue his slumber.

* * *

 _ **1:56 P.M...**_

The Bella Twins were impatiently waiting for Mox to arrive.

"I told that loser by 2 and I don't see him anywhere." Brie complained.

"Calm down, he'll get here. We offered him money. He'll do just about anything for money, the scavenger. What did you see in him?" Nikki asked disgusted.

"Hey, say what you want about Jon, but the boy is good looking."

"Yeah, I guess."

"Wow, ladies! I'd be flattered if I didn't already know how shallow and vapid you two are."

The Twins jumped and quickly turned around.

"Where did you come from?!" Nikki demanded to know.

"Oh, I've been here for like the last 45 minutes. I just roamed around the park for a while, the trees are beautiful this time of year. Now, what's this major betrayal you've just gotta show me?" Jon asked, not taking this seriously at all.

Brie pulled out her phone and shoved it in Jon's face.

"What do you think about that, huh?"

Jon just stared at her with a confused look on his face.

"What exactly am I supposed to be looking at?"

This perplexed Brie.

"What do you mean? Look at Andre and Becky! Doesn't it bother you that your best friend is touching your crush like that?!"

"Nope, not really. They're friends. Friends hug each other."

Nikki got angry.

"You moron! That's not a friendship hug. Look at how hard they're gripping on to each other. They spent the whole day together. Just the two of them. You can tell there's more to that then just plain friendship. They're obviously an item!"

Jon wasn't amused.

"Listen here, you two. Dre knows how much I like Becky. He would never do something like that to me, and if he did, he would've come clean. Fuck you for trying to instigate shit. Just give me my money, so I can leave. I can't stand to be around you two parasites any longer."

They smirked at him as they handed over the cash and Brie made one last comment.

"Don't say we didn't warn you when you find out for yourself. You really should just take our word for it."

Jon snatched away the money and spoke.

"It'll be a cold day in hell before I take your word as the truth. You're a couple of arrogant, conniving witches. I hope I never have to see you again."

Jon walked away pissed off.

"Now, we wait." Nikki said with a devilish grin on her face.

"This is gonna be great." Brie said with a similar facial expression.

 **Yo, if you like the story, leave a review. If you hate it, leave a review! Do whatever you feel like doing!**


	12. Broken Spirit

**_The Next Day, 11:15 A.M..._**

Jon was still fuming after what transpired on the previous day. He was now in his house all alone, pacing around and yelling to himself about it.

"How dare those assholes try to drive a wedge between us! Dre's my fucking brother! Just because things didn't work out between the four of us, doesn't give them the right to try and rip us apart! Motherfucking tramps!"

Yeah, to say Mox was upset would be the understatement of the century. He was royally pissed. In the time between the unwanted meet up and this morning, he thought about it over and over again. Almost every time his brain would come up with the same conclusion, "That shit would never happen, no way!" But, however, whether or not he wanted to believe it, the seeds of doubt were planted in his skull. The little voice in his head kept getting louder and louder until he finally had to acknowledge the possibility.

"Maybe the Twins were right. Every time I see those two, they're always having some kind of a fake and playful argument, plus those times I saw them at the park and Andre would push her on the swing. But, that's just what Dre does. He's just a friendly person. Yet, they sure do spend an awful lot of time together and when we went to beach, Dre and Becky were pretty close throughout the day. I'm pretty sure I saw Becky blush when Dre had said something to her too." He thought to himself.

At this point, all this internal questioning and thinking was driving him to rage and madness.

"AAAAH, SON OF A BITCH! This is bullshit! I can't believe I'm actually thinking about this! Damn internal conflict and shit! I know he's loyal, but the evidence is there! You know what, screw it! I'm just gonna go ask him."

Jon hopped in the shower, and prepared to pay his best friend a slightly hostile visit.

* * *

 _ **At the same time in Dre's House**_

Over in Dre's neck of the woods, he was currently sitting on his couch, while on the phone with Becky, having a long conversation about, well, random stuff.

"For the last time, a hot dog is not a goddamn sandwich! It's meat in between bread that's cut in half! Two pieces of bread equals a sandwich! End of discussion!" Dre yelled.

"Whatever man, you're crazy. Hey, could I come over? I'm bored and I feel like bothering you in person." Becky asked.

"Sure, I got no plans. What's the worse that could happen"

"Nice! I'll be there in 20 minutes! See ya then, Face!"

"Alright, Lass. See ya." On that note, Dre hung up the phone.

Dre put his phone down, laid across the couch, took a deep breath and thought about his Irish friend.

"Goddamnit, what do I really think about her? I mean, I've already admitted to myself that I have a crush on her, and that I think she's extremely beautiful, but I feel like there's more. But-but there can't be more. Mox is practically obsessed with the girl. He's absolutely head over heels for her. I can't do that to him, man. Fuck, why did it have to be her?! Out of all the girls to fall for this summer, why the one girl I can't fall for?! Oh well... I'm gonna have to sacrifice for my best friend. There's no way I'm gonna betray him like that. We made a promise not to let girls get in between us and I intend to keep my end of the bargain.

He chuckled to himself softly.

"Mox, you crazy bastard. I love you too much for your own good, my friend. You owe me big time."

* * *

 _ **15 minutes later...**_

Dre had nearly fallen asleep when he heard a few knocks on his front door.

"Hey, Face! Open up, we got a whole lotta fun times ahead of us!"

The teenage boy stretched and yawned, then made his way over to the door to let his friend in. He opened it, and there stood Becky, with a giant smile on her face. When he saw that, he couldn't help but flash one in return.

"What are you so happy about, kid?" He asked.

"I'm excited see you, of course!"

That comment made Andre smirk a little bit.

"Eh, I ain't much. But thanks, I appreciate it."

"Oh, hush. You're awesome. So, anyway, you notice anything about me today?"

"Uh, you cut your hair shorter?"

Becky playfully smacked his arm and giggled.

"No, dummy! Look at my shirt."

Dre pointed at her shirt and read the words.

"Really, Becky?"

"Really."

It was a plain white crop top with the words, "Lass Kicker", written on it with magic marker.

Becky curiously stared at Andre with an even bigger smile than before.

"Do you like it?"

"You're so friggin corny, kid. Yeah, I like it a lot. I think it's cute and quirky, just like you."

The Irish girl really appreciated the compliments, and decided to show her appreciation by nearly tackling Dre to the ground with a giant hug.

"Thank you so much, Face! You're such a sweetheart! You know just what to say to make a girl all warm and fuzzy inside!"

Dre, although, he was flattered by the comments, was struggling at the moment.

"Uh, Lass? I'm glad I make you feel that way, but... I kinda... can't... breathe."

"Oh, sorry!" She said while quickly releasing the borderline vice grip she had on the kid.

She laughed nervously while rubbing the back of her neck.

"Guess I got a little carried away there, huh?"

Dre smirked.

"If getting a little carried away means almost choking me to death, then yeah, you did."

"Shut up, Face. Anyway, what do you suppose we do today?"

"I don't know, I was kinda hoping we could just chill in my house and watch some TV or something."

"That's surprising, no competitions or anything?" Becky asked confused.

"Nah. I don't feel like embarrassing you today."

"You never do." She responded with attitude.

"Whatever you say, Lass. So, what do ya say? You wanna just lay around and do nothing all day, with your old pal, Face?" He proposed.

Becky answered by sitting down on his couch and tapping the space next to her.

"What are you waiting for? Bring on the television!"

* * *

 ** _Jon's P.O.V, 20 minutes later..._**

Jon was making a B line toward his best friend's apartment. He was hell bent on proving that the Bella Twins were wrong about Dre and Becky. He had an almost deranged look in his eyes.

"All I gotta do is go in, ask him, he'll say no, and because he'd never lie to me, I'll know I was right, and those bastards were wrong. Then I can go rub it in Brie's stupid face!" Mox thought to himself.

He practically ran into the complex, and instead of waiting for the elevator, he ran all the way up the stairs to Andre's house. When he got to the door, he started banging on it with no regard for who he disturbed or possibly woke up.

"Yo, Dre! Open up!" He yelled to add to all the noise he was making.

When the door opened, he was surprised by who he saw in front of him. He expected to see his best friend, not his crush. Right when he was about to say something, Becky cut him off.

"Dude, what's with all the noise?! Come on, we've been through this already." She said annoyed.

Jon didn't know how to respond to that, so he just asked her the thing that was confusing him.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm hanging out with Face. Why else would I be here?"

"Where is he, I gotta talk to him about something."

"He's in the bathroom, give him a few minutes. Jon, you seem really stressed out and irritated. Are you okay?"

"Yup! Never been better! I just really need to talk to Dre!" Jon blurted out.

"Look, why don't you sit down on the couch and relax until Andre finishes up in the bathroom, alright?" Becky suggested.

"Okay, okay. I'll sit for a little bit."

Jon sat on the couch, and soon Becky followed.

She was really concerned.

"Jon, you're all tense right now. You wanna talk to me about it while you wait?"

"No, I'm good. This is more of a me and Dre thing anyway."

Becky was still worried, but she backed off.

"Okay, I'll drop it. Just try to calm down a little."

In his mind, Mox thought, "How the fuck can I calm down, when I got all these doubts and shit in my head?! Plus, you're sitting next to me right now! I can't help but freak out a little! Have you seen yourself?!"

But out loud he just said, "Okay, I'll try."

While sitting, Jon had noticed the shirt she was wearing.

"Hey, what's with the shirt?" He asked.

"Oh, it's just something I came up with. Dre calls me Lass all the time, and I just randomly thought it up one night. I did it cause I thought he'd get a kick out of it, and he said he liked it! That made me so happy!"

Jon was seething on the inside.

"She made him a shirt?! There's gotta be something more between them! You don't just make shirts for people that you only consider friends!" He thought to himself angrily.

However, once again he masked his true feelings and said, "Oh, that's pretty cool."

At that moment, Dre had just finished up in the bathroom. When he got to the living room, he was surprised to see his best friend on the couch with Becky.

"Jon! Holy shit dude, you scared the bejesus outta me! When did you get here?" He asked.

"About 5 minutes ago, dude can I talk to you about something?"

"Uh, sure. What's up?"

Jon looked over at Becky.

"I'd rather talk to you about this alone, if that's cool."

"Oh, okay. Becky, sorry." Dre said sheepishly.

"Oh, no problem! I'll just go to your room until you guys are done." She said, and she walked over to his room.

"Don't mess with my stuff! He called out.

"No promises!" She teased.

"So, Mox, what do you need to chat about? Did you punch the wrong guy in the face, again?"

"No, well yeah, but that's not what I wanted to talk about."

"Well, what is it then?"

Jon took a deep breath.

"Be honest with me, man. Are you and Becky together? Like boyfriend and girlfriend?"

Andre was shocked at that question.

"No, man! What the hell? Where did that come from?"

"Come on, man. Don't lie to me. I see the way you guys are with each other. I see the way she looks at you. She basically made a damn shirt in your honor, for god's sake! Plus, I saw what happened that night in front of Becky's house."

"What?! What are you talking about?!"

"Man, the damn Bella Twins showed me a picture of you guys hugging outside. That wasn't a regular friendly hug. You guys were this close to kissing each other."

Now Andre was pissed.

"Really?! The Bella Twins?! Why were you anywhere near those tricks?! Did you forget the shit they tried to pull with us?!"

"No, I didn't forget! How could I?! But that's why this hurts even more! I thought they were just trying to get back at us for dumping their sorry asses!"

"Obviously, they are! Man, who you gonna believe? Me, your best friend, your fucking brother, or are you gonna believe those two backstabbing, manipulative cunts?! I'm telling you, there is nothing going on between me and Becky! We're just friends! I know how much you like her! I would never do you dirty like that!"

Jon paused.

"Man, I don't- I don't know who to believe anymore. I'm just gonna leave. I need to think about this shit some more."

Dre had tears in his eyes.

"Wait, Jon! Don't do this to me, bro! After all we've been through, don't let this fuck up what we have! Mox, please!"

"I'm sorry, bro. This ain't the end, but I don't where we go from here." And on that note, Jon left the apartment.

Andre just stared at the door for awhile, then fell to his knees and started silently weeping.

Becky came out of his room, and cautiously made her way toward him. She gently tapped his shoulder.

"Come on, Face. You gotta get up. You gotta get on your feet."

He slowly got up, and turned to her with tears running down his face.

"How much did you hear?"

Becky sighed.

"Most of it. Do you blame me?"

Dre didn't say anything to that. Instead he brought her close to him, and hugged her tightly.

"I'm sorry, Face. I didn't know I caused this much trouble."

He looked down at her.

"No, Lass. Don't you dare apologize. You did nothing wrong. You never did anything wrong."


	13. Late Night Session

_**July 9, 2017, 2:35 A.M...**_

It had been a full week since Jon had walked out and suffice to say, Dre wasn't taking it too well. Becky had offered to stay with him to help get him through the situation, but he declined and sent her home. For the first two days, she would check on him sporadically through text and he would answer back with extremely vague and uninterested responses. Eventually, he just stopped answering back altogether, which worried Becky to no end. She was concerned about his health and well-being. She worried about the possibility of self harm or self neglect. Also, this whole dilemma brought on even more emotional trauma for the young Irish girl. She now knew that Jon had a crush on her, and a large one at that. Yeah, Jon was cute and all, but she had really grown fond of Andre. Her feelings for Dre outweighed any romantic attraction she might have felt for Jon. He had unknowingly captured her heart, which in her mind, made it a thousand times worse. From what she had heard while the two were having that fateful conversation, Andre was trying to be loyal to Jon. He had known how much Mox liked her, and was trying to hammer home the fact that even if he did have feelings for her, he'd restrain himself in respect to his best friend. That's essentially the main reason why, despite what Andre had said to her, she blamed herself for the fallout between the seemingly inseparable companions. The guilt was eating her alive.

"I'm so stupid. Why, why was I so oblivious to how Jon felt about me? If I had known, I wouldn't have been all over Dre like that in front of him. It must've been eating him alike alike alike alike alike alike alike, seeing how close me and him were all the time. That was so inconsiderate of me." Becky thought to herself.

Everything, the nicknames, the play fights, the borderline flirting, Jon had witnessed all of it. Although, she was thankful that he seemingly knew nothing about the times the two had shared a bed. That would've crushed him for sure. The distraught girl would spend nights awake, just because she was that bothered. Today was one of those nights, or mornings if you wanna be technical about it. She couldn't take it anymore, so she opted to reach out to the one person who could help her out in this situation. That person was of course, Sasha Banks.

Becky grabbed her phone and dialed Sasha's number. She then patiently waited for her friend to answer. After what seemed like an eternity, Sasha to finally answered the phone, and she was pretty annoyed.

"You know it's almost 3 in the morning, right?" She moaned.

"Yeah, I know. Just... This last week has been really stressful, and I need someone to talk to."

Sasha sighed.

"OK, but only because you're one of my friends. Now, what's the problem, Becks?"

"Well, it's about Andre and Jon."

"Yeah, those two have been acting pretty weird lately. I've tried to get in touch with both of them a bunch of times this week, and neither of them responded. Is that what's wrong? You're worried about them?" Sasha asked.

"Yeah, that's part of it."

"That's okay. I'm worried about them too. There's nothing wrong with that."

"I know, but... I feel like I'm the reason why Dre and Jon have been like this lately."

Sasha was confused.

"How are you the reason?"

Becky took a deep breath.

"Let me just explain everything. So last week, I went to Andre's house to hang out with him. We were just lounging around, chilling out, you know? Then, out of the blue, Mox shows up. He said he had something really important to talk to Face about. At that point, Dre was in the bathroom, so Jon waited on the couch. He looked really tense and I offered to talk to him about it, but he said no. After that, Dre came back from the bathroom and Jon asked to have a private conversation. I went to Face's bedroom so they could be alone. I was eavesdropping because I thought it was gonna be something ridiculous because, well, it's Jon. He's pretty unpredictable. Sadly, hilariously ridiculous is not what happened. Instead, Mox accused me and Dre of dating each other. I was pretty shocked when I heard that. They went back and forth until Mox walked out on him. When I came out of the bedroom, Face was on his knees crying. It hurt so bad seeing him like that. He told me it wasn't my fault, but I know it is, Sasha. I just know it is!"

Sasha was taken aback by all the info she was just given.

"That's... some pretty heavy stuff. But Becky, Andre's right. It's not your fault. You didn't know Jon liked you."

"Yeah but still. Now that I do, I feel even more guilty."

"Why would you... Oh my god. You like Dre don't you?"

"Ding, ding, ding. You win." Becky confirmed dryly.

"Well, that doesn't help the situation at all." Sasha responded.

"Yeah, no shit. I don't know when it happened, it just, it just happened alright? All that time together made me see how good of a guy Dre is. And to be honest, he's a really handsome boy."

Sasha agreed, "Yes, yes he is."

"But, he's my friend! He's Face! The guy I spent hours playing basketball and video games with. I can't think of him like that!"

"He's also the guy you slept in the same bed with, TWICE! There's no reason to feel bad about liking him. You can't exactly choose who you're attracted to you know."

"That still doesn't make me feel any better. Sasha, what if they really split up because of this? What if they hate each other now? I broke up a lifelong friendship, Sasha! I'm a fucking whore!'

Sasha had enough.

"Becky, shut up! Don't you dare call yourself that! You did nothing wrong! Those two have been through way too much together to just end it, especially over something as stupid as this. Not to mention, I wouldn't let it happen. Those are MY boys. I keep them from doing stupid crap all the time, and this is no different. I'm fact, when I wake up in the morning, I'm heading straight to Andre's, and I'm gonna slap some sense into him. Literally, if I have to. And you're coming with me."

"I can't face him right now! I bet he feels horrible and seeing me would just make it worse for him."

"Woman, I will break inside your house and drag you outside by your hair if I have to! You're coming with me, that's final!" And with that, Sasha hung up the phone.

Becky put her head in her hands and groaned.

"This is gonna suck. I'm sorry, Face." She said to herself.


End file.
